Vicios
by Disc Zu
Summary: Serie de historias pequeñas e independientes para diferentes personajes en la película, sin universos alternos. Decimoctavo drabble arriba: Miro al cielo y pregunto... nunca hay respuesta.
1. Límite

**Límite**

Eugene Fitzherbert cierra el libro. La historia termina para él solo, los demás niños se han quedado dormidos a la mitad de la aventura.

Mira por la ventana y ahí está el castillo. Piensa en el rey y la reina; ha escuchado esta mañana que robaron a la princesa ¿para qué alguien querría robar una princesa?, mejor idea sería robar la corona de la princesa; vendiendo la corona seguramente podrás comprar muchas cosas bonitas.

Cosas bonitas como las que él nunca ha tenido, cosas bonitas como las que él nunca tendrá.

Mira el texto que ha dejado sobre la cama, "Los cuentos de Flynnigan Rider" alcanza a leer en la vieja y raída portada. Algo en el título lo motiva a cambiar su suerte.

Todo mundo tiene un límite y Eugene Fitzherbert encuentra el suyo demasiado joven. A partir de ese día será llamado Flynn Rider y algún día robará la corona de la princesa.

* * *

Hola.  
Bueno, como últimamente traigo ganas de escribir un poco, me decidí por hacer la tabla 30 vicios con historias independientes, y espero que cortas, para esta película. La primera palabra es límite y va para Flynn. Espero que sea del agrado de alguien, y si es así me encantan los Review.

Muchas gracias por su lectura.


	2. Sumisión

**Sumisión**

Has pasado dieciocho años confinada en lo más alto de una torre, y cuando finalmente has decidido escapar para conocer el mundo, decides también regresar a la noche siguiente.

Pero no es tu culpa, ¿verdad? Prácticamente acabas de comprobar que todo lo que dice Gothel sobre el mundo es real, así que la decisión más acertada es someterse a la imposición de tu madre y continuar en tu aprisionamiento por el resto de tu vida.

Y ya no quieres pensar más en ti, ni en tu larga cabellera la culpable de tu desgracia, ni en Gothel, ni en Eugene. Intentas pensar en otra cosa. Se te viene a la mente la princesa secuestrada del reino.

¿Dónde estará la princesa? ¿Sera su suerte tan mala como la tuya?  
Si fuera así, debiera ella encontrar fuerza y rebelarse contra su opresor, salir de su prisión y regresar al castillo. Tendría que buscar la valentía y por primera vez en su vida dejar de someterse a la desalmada voluntad de su raptor, todo para ocupar el puesto que le corresponde en la realeza.

¿Y si tú, Rapunzel, fueras la princesa?

* * *

¿Mencione que me encantan los reviews?

Muchas gracias por la lectura.


	3. Vergüenza

**Vergüenza**

Nadie imagina el horror que la embarga cuando mira su reflejo en el espejo y descubre las arrugas que contornan sus ojos.  
Los días más largos de su vida han transcurrido desde que vio desaparecer la flor en manos del guardia del reino. Sabe que han usado el poder del brote para curar a la reina en su embarazo, así que ha esperado ansiosa el día del nacimiento del bebé, pues cree fervientemente que semejante poder no ha desaparecido tan simplemente.

Tan dispuesta está a lo que sea con tal de mantenerse joven por siempre, que le importa muy poco cuando es descubierta robando a la princesa.

Gothel sabe que será sentenciada a muerte de ser atrapada por los guardias, pero prefiere eso a las arrugas en el rostro, las manchas en sus manos y las canas en su cabello, pues no comprende que no hay vergüenza alguna en envejecer.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	4. Medicina

**Medicina**

Ya casi nunca se lamentaba de haber cortado su cabellera dorara, pero a veces el desconsuelo ante la memoria de la perdida era algo inevitable.  
Es decir, en otros tiempos una simple canción hubiera bastado para curar los males que la abatían, pero ahora había perdido todos sus poderes curativos, su cabello ya nada de especial tenía.

No pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de aversión a Eugene. Por supuesto que éste se percató del significado de aquellos ojos dolidos.

—¡Oye!, te ayudé a escapar de Gothel —se defendió.

 _Sí. ¿Pero a que costo?_

La joven no pudo disimular una mueca de disgusto al ver el líquido rojizo que su esposo le acercaba a la boca, sin duda pretendía obligarla a tomarlo.

—¡No quiero! —exclamó derramando el contenido de la cuchara de un manotazo.

—¡Vamos Rapunzel!... ¡tomate el remedio o tu resfriado empeorara!

—¡Pues que empeore!

Mil veces enferma antes que tomar el jarabe. Sabía horrible.

* * *

Sé que hay gente leyendo esto, no sean crueles y escríbanme un review. Cualquier cosa es buena :)


	5. Dolor

**Dolor**

Ni el poder, ni el dinero son garantías de gozo. El rey siempre lo había sabido, más la vida se encargaba de que nunca lo olvidara.

La princesa cumpliría dieciocho años ese día, la única cosa que sus padres hubieran pedido era el poder abrazarla, hablarle sobre el milagro de su nacimiento y decirle cuanto la amaban. Pero no podían. Nunca habían podido.

Sintió las manos de su esposa empeñada en acomodar el ornamento en su vestidura. Acaso sintiera el mismo pesar que él, pero siempre parecía menos triste, más optimista. Quizá solo fuera mejor disimulando el dolor, conteniendo las lágrimas.

' _El rey y la reina deberían de resignarse a que la princesa no volverá, incluso pudiera ser que ha perdido la vida'_

Resignarse. Aceptar el dolor que implica el saber que nunca volverá a ver a su hija.

No. No puede resignarse.

Y si lo más que puede hacer para traerla de vuelta es lanzar miles de linternas al cielo, lo seguirá haciendo cada año, por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y las sugerencias, me gustaría aclarar que las historias son drabbles porque así me lo propuse desde un inicio cuando decidí hacer la tabla, si fueran más largas ya no serían drabbles ¿verdad?, en lo personal me gustan porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir.

Quizá alguna palabra me gusté para escribir un one-shot, pero por mientras la cosa seguirá así…

Dejen su reviews :)


	6. Necesidad

**Necesidad**

Flynn había sido la clase de hombre que elogiaba a cualquier mujer bonita a su paso, como su atractivo ayudaba, más de una vez había tenido suerte.  
Aquella historia solía acabar bien para él, y el cómo había acabado para todas aquellas mujeres en realidad poco le había importado.

Pero Eugene era diferente.

—Rapunzel, ¿Te he dicho hoy lo bien que luces?

La aludida no logró disimular una sonrisa.

—Sí que lo has hecho, muchas gracias —respondió risueña y se aferró al brazo de su interlocutor.

Si Flynn había halagado a cientos de mujeres a su paso, lo había hecho por mero pasatiempo. En cambio Eugene dedicaba cientos de piropos a una sola mujer, y por razones completamente diferentes.

Y es que para él, decirle a Rapunzel lo hermosa que le parecía, le resultaba más bien una necesidad.

* * *

¿Alguien por ahí leyendo?


	7. Mordaza

**Mordaza**

Rapunzel imagina que dado el evidente engaño de Gothel, Eugene ira a buscarla y si fueran otras las circunstancias la idea la haría saltar de alegría.

—¡Rapunzel! ¡Deja caer tu cabello!

Aunque aquel grito debiera despertar un sentimiento de entusiasmo en su corazón, el temblor que se apodera de ella en realidad es debido al miedo.

La joven patalea, forcejea contra el agarre en sus muñecas, pero nada funciona.

Eugene sube la torre gracias al cabello que Gothel ha dejado caer, y Rapunzel ve con horror como éste es apuñalado por su captora.

Si no fuera por la mordaza podría haber advertido a Eugene del peligro y talvez aquello fuera muy diferente. Podría, por ejemplo, decirle a Eugene que lo quiere, y si su valentía fuera lo suficiente incluso le robaría un beso.

Pero esta amordazada, y a cambio de todo eso tiene que quedarse quieta a observar como Eugene muere.

* * *

O seres que me leen desde la pantalla de un monitor… ¡Manifiéstense!


	8. Calor

**Calor**

Como cada mañana han puesto flores nuevas en el tocador, ¿algún día podré acostumbrarme a semejantes lujos?

Eugene me ha dicho que cuando niño siempre deseó vivir en un castillo, por mi cabeza nunca pasó semejante idea; mi único gran anhelo durante estos dieciocho años fue el tener una vida fuera de la torre, ahora que realmente paseo por las calles del reino, se siente más raro de lo que siempre imagine.

—¡Mira mami! Es la princesa.

La niña jala las faldas de su madre mientras apunta en mi dirección, ¡Ah es cierto! Se refiere a mí.

—Hola pequeña, tu puedes llamarme Rapunzel.

La flor que tomé esta mañana del tocador y con la que he venido jugando todo el trayecto, ella puede tenerla. Sonríe al aceptar mi obsequio.

—Muchas gracias Rapunzel —dice su madre y la acompaña una sonrisa —. Es una alegría que estés de vuelta.

¿Si fuera otra persona quien ha pasado su vida en aislamiento, se sentiría ahora igual de extraña que yo? Siempre creí que la gente era mala, que me harían cosas horribles, por eso no puedo disimular mi alegría.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

Creo que sí, puedo acostumbrarme a este calor.


	9. Húmedo

**Húmedo**

Las horas no pasan, o en su defecto pasan muy rápido. Los hermanos Stabbington en realidad no lo saben.

Uno de ellos camina de un lado a otro de la celda, son cuatro las veces que ha pensado que amanece. Se imagina el reino tranquilo como tantas veces lo recorrió a esas horas, el despunte del sol será siempre el mejor momento para asaltar a los caminantes cuyos negocios abren temprano. Tuerce la boca y le tiembla el cuerpo al pensar que alguien más tendrá que robar a los transeúntes del reino en su lugar.

Patea uno de los barrotes para disimular el temblor que se ha apoderado de él. El eco resuena en la prisión.

—¿Quieres estarte quieto? Intento dormir —le reclama su hermano.

¿Dormir? Dormir es lo último que puede pensar en hacer, ¿Cómo puede dormir si tiene que pasar la última noche de su vida en esa fría y húmeda celda?

En efecto, robar la corona de la princesa se pagan con la horca.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews, sí que pienso escribir sobre la reina, simplemente estoy esperando la palabra adecuada para inspirarme.

¡Saludos!


	10. Venganza

**Venganza**

El daño es grande, tanto que ya no basta con llevar a Rapunzel de vuelta a la torre. Ahora que ese tal Flynn Rider conoce el secreto tras la larga cabellera, Gothel jamás se sentirá segura.

Lo sabe todo, sabe la ubicación de la torre, sabe de los poderes curativos, sabe que Rapunzel quiere ser libre, y es cuestión de tiempo para que deduzca que la chica frente a él es, de hecho, la princesa perdida del reino.

Un temblor le recorre el cuerpo cuando se da cuenta que su única alternativa será matarlo, pero el escalofrío no es causado por miedo o molestia, más bien la idea le complace. Es tan grande el daño que Flynn Rider, sin darse cuenta, le ha hecho, que sus acciones no pueden quedar impunes.

Afortunadamente el sentimiento es compartido. Gothel mira a los hermanos Stabbington que caminan a su lado. Sonríe. Ellos harán todo el trabajo, y ella solo se deleitara con el dulce sabor de la venganza.

* * *

Muchas gracias por la lectura. Dejen su RR!


	11. Quebrar

**Quebrar**

La tuve entre mis brazos, hacía calor, era un día feliz. Lo recuerdo.

Pensé que había valido completamente la pena si el resultado de aquel dolor había sido tan linda bebé, al verla la amé, la amé incluso antes de verla, a partir de ese momento todo debía ser dicha.  
No fue así.

Aquella felicidad no duro mucho, apenas un día, antes de que todo se quebrara. No conozco los sentimientos de todos los humanos, pero puedo asegurar que las semanas que siguieron a aquella noche yo fui la reina más triste sobre la tierra, y si pienso en lo que sentí, me arden los ojos y mi garganta se reseca, me conmueve.

He logrado bastante, si aquel recuerdo acude a mi mente lo dejo fluir hasta que se apague; no quiero pensar más en aquella reina triste y desolada, ni en esa felicidad que se quebró una cálida noche de verano.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	12. Mentir

**Mentir**

Mentir era algo natural en él, siempre había sido bueno en ello, y aunque sabía que nunca había contado como cualidad, siempre le había resultado práctico.

Siendo como era, tan bueno en ello, todos creerían sus mentiras, o casi todos, porque como resultado de haber abusado por años de esa habilidad con Rapunzel, a ella ya no era tan fácil engañarla.

—¡Vamos Eugene, no me mientas! Me estas escondiendo algo.

¿Qué sería bueno decir? Todo menos la verdad.

—¡Oh! Está bien… me atrapaste. Robé los dulces en tu tocador.

La chica se cruzó de brazos en una actitud que demostraba que no lo había creído. Rapunzel avanzó dos pasos hacia él y Eugene acto reflejo retrocedió los mismos dos pasos, sintió dos gotas de sudor que se deslizaban en su frente.

 _No por favor_.

Suerte para él, Pascal lo salvó distrayendo la atención de la chica al derribar un ornamento sobre la repisa; la princesa se vio obligada a ocuparse de la limpieza de la pieza, que se había roto en pedazos, antes de descubrir lo que Eugene escondía tras de sí, lo cual le concedió a éste el tiempo suficiente para ocultar la cajita en un sitio donde su novia no pudiera encontrarlo.

Mentiría tanto como fuera necesario para que ella no descubriera el anillo de compromiso antes de tiempo.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por la lectura y los Review!


	13. Hablar

**Hablar**

No es que Rapunzel sea callada, simplemente pasa mucho tiempo encerrada en lo más alto de una torre, sola.

Con su madre no logra mucho, cuando tiene el privilegio de su compañía simplemente no hay tema de conversación entre ellas. Si la niña intenta conversar, está no pondrá mucha atención, la llamara _tontita_ con un afecto que a veces parece fingido, y la terminara regañando por mascullar.

El problema es que Rapunzel tiene un carácter un poco locuaz, y si no encuentra con quien hablar pronto, sus facultades mentales y habilidades sociales —si es que alguna vez las llega a requerir— se trastornaran.

Afortunadamente para ella, esa mañana un camaleón la visita en su torre. No habla, pero se expresa, y a diferencia de su madre, parece escucharla. Cuestión de un par de días juntos para que la niña consideré a _Pascal_ su confidente, contenta de tener por fin alguien con quien hablar.

* * *

¿Alguien?


	14. Ego

**Ego**

Quizá el mayor defecto de Flynn Rider es su ego.

En ocasiones camina por las calles con pasos cortos y pausados en una actitud que no demuestra ni preocupaciones ni vergüenzas, si alguien lo llega a reconocer a causa de la fama que se ha creado, no le inquieta que alerten a los guardias del reino, puesto que ya los ha burlado decenas de veces y los burlara muchas más de ser necesario.

Cuando esta de humor va por ahí guiñando ojos a todas las mujeres bonitas a su paso; son muy pocas las que lo ignoran, y muchas las que responden al coqueteo entre sonrojos y sonrisas… después de todo ¿Quién puede negarse a los encantos de un seductor como Rider?

De vez en cuando algún indignado ante su actitud le planta cara, aquello ni siquiera llega a los golpes, él simplemente provoca una distracción lo suficientemente buena para que nadie se percate de su retirada. Claro, él es siempre el más astuto.

Flynn Rider el mejor ladrón de todos los tiempos, con un gran ego que quedara intacto mientras nadie descubra que él es en realidad un huérfano llamado Eugene Fitzherbert.

* * *

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de comentar… díganme ¿Cuál drabble les ha gustado más?

En lo personal creo que este es el que menos me ha agradado, la palabra me pareció difícil, cuando vi la tabla creí que sería de las fáciles, pero no sé por qué me costó tanto y la verdad es que no me convenció el resultado. De cualquier forma ya era necesario que actualizara si no quiero dejar este proyecto en el olvido. Creo que una vez que termine esta serie de drabbles me exprimiré el cerebro para escribir algo más largo, no puedo negarme ante sus peticiones, espero lograr algo digno de leer.

Bueno, creo que ya me puse muy cotorra, muchos besitos y gracias a todos.


	15. Leer

**Leer**

Rapunzel lee curiosa las líneas en el libro frente a ella, por su gesto uno diría que pudiera ver a la princesa a punto de besar a la rana, y como si no hubiera leído la historia cientos de veces todavía se sorprende cuando este se convierte en príncipe, el cuento termina poco después.

Voltea a ver a Pascal, el camaleón no es un príncipe. Rapunzel ya intentó besándolo muchas veces antes y esté nunca se ha transformado, si lo hiciera ahora seguramente sería raro para ambos después de todo lo que han vivido juntos.

Da vuelta a la página y comienza una segunda lectura, a Rapunzel le hacen falta libros, pues el que lee ahora lo conoce de memoria. Apenas comienza y ya sabe que este cuento no narra nada sobre príncipes encantados, sino que habla de emperadores desnudos.

Leer y leer. La verdad es que no hay muchas otras cosas que hacer cuando se está encerrada en la soledad de una torre.

* * *

Gracias


	16. Fastidiar

**Fastidiar**

El trabajo no termina al reconocer la identidad del bandido, si así fuera hace algún tiempo que el suyo hubiera terminado, más hay que capturarlo. En efecto Maximus tiene a Flynn Rider perfectamente identificado, es capaz de reconocerlo si lo viera de espaldas a una distancia de más de cincuenta metros, e incluso podría distinguirlo de entre dos bandidos con los ojos cerrados, pues diferencia su aroma del de cualquier otro. No es de extrañarse que se haya entrenado al mejor caballo del reino para la captura de Rider, dados los múltiples robos que ha cometido en los últimos meses.

Más allá de eso Maximus es un caballo diferente, ante la más mínima sospecha de crimen su postura se tensa y sus orejas se levantan, en caso de ser necesario desobedecerá a su jinete para conseguir la captura de algún malhechor, por insignificante que el delito cometido parezca. Corre por terrenos inhóspitos, brinca los muros más altos, incluso parece dispuesto a arriesgar su vida… como si el crimen lo fastidiara en demasía.


	17. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

El chocolate es afrodisiaco y Eugene lo sabe.

En la repostería una mirada de terror se dibujó en los clientes al ver entrar al que en su tiempo fue el ladrón más buscado del reino, la indiferencia del joven ante lo que se podía considerar un acto de desprecio solo sorprendió más a los pueblerinos. Por su parte Eugene esperó turno, pidió una gran caja en exhibición con los chocolates más vendidos del reino, pagó la cuenta y se retiró. Ni la más mínima agresión, ni alguna frase sarcástica en demasía, ni algún intento de burla. Silencio, _por favor_ y _gracias._

La gente no cambia, _Flynn Rider_ había sido siempre bueno o siempre malo, lo cual significaba que había sido un hipócrita antes o lo era ahora... ¡claro que no! La gente si cambia, y el corazón noble de la princesa había logrado incluso cambiar al individuo más despreciable del reino.

Estas filosofías debatían los testigos de la escena, todos formulando las preguntas equivocadas…. ¿Por qué Flynn Rider había comprado una caja de chocolates, sin provocar disturbio alguno? Era casi como si tuviera prisa por regresar al castillo.

El chocolate es afrodisiaco y Eugene Fitzherbert lo sabe.

* * *

Muchas gracias por la lectura. Cualquier comentario me alegra del dia.

Saludos!


	18. Tabaco

**Tabaco**

 _Un olor a tabaco y Chanel, una mezcla de miel y café, me preguntan por ella. Me preguntan también las estrellas…  
Jorge Villamizal  
_

El rey a la reina gobernaron con amor y sabiduría largos años, el tiempo transcurrió rápido hasta que la corona pasó a ser responsabilidad de su hija Rapunzel, así como del esposo de ésta, Eugene.

Un día de primavera Dios bajo y cobró la vida de uno de sus justos, el reino guardó luto durante una semana. La reina había muerto dejando tras de sí muchas lágrimas de melancolía y por sobre todo, un corazón roto, aquél del antiguo rey, quien si bien se sobrepuso al dolor, nunca olvidó a su amada reina.

No olvidó, por ejemplo, el primer día cuando la vio acomodada en una de las bancas del reino, portaba un vestido azul cielo que no contrastaba en absoluto con su piel blanca, más hacía resaltar el color de sus labios rosas. Le pareció la criatura más graciosa del reino, así la consideró por el resto de su vida. Tampoco olvidó el delicado tacto de sus manos, ni la graciosa sonrisa que la acompañaba siempre, incluso en los momentos malos.

Tanto se aferró el rey al recuerdo de su reina, que salió cada noche al balcón de la recamara y preguntó al cielo por ella. Nunca obtuvo respuesta.


End file.
